


Office Hours

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your professor calls you into his office for a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” I said as I stepped into his open office door.   
“Yes, come in and close the door,” he said as he took his glasses off and set them down on his desk on top of the complete works of Shakespeare that lay open there.   
He looked amazing, as always. Dress pants that fit just a little too well, waistcoat buttoned over a crisp white shirt, sleeves rolled up at the elbow, a blue tie completing his absolutely devastating look. He was only a few months younger than I was, which was weird at first. Going back to college at 34 was an adventure for sure and having teachers the same age as you was just another one.  
“Is there a problem, sir?” I asked him asked him as I took a seat in the leather chair on the side of his desk after closing the door.   
“Just a little one,” he said with a smile. “As a professor, what I’m about to say is highly unprofessional and if it left this office, I’d likely be fired.”  
He ducked his head and and I saw a blush creep up his cheeks.  
“Sir?” I ask. “What exactly is the problem?”  
“I want you,” he replied, looking up at me and giving me a stare that could only be described as an eyefuck. “I can’t stop thinking about you. You must have noticed that I can’t take my eyes off of you in class?”  
I sat there with my eyes wide and my mouth dropped open.   
“Sir?” I finally replied after a few minutes. “I’m not sure what to say right now.”  
“We are practically the same age and in six weeks, you won’t be my student anymore. I just didn’t want anymore time to pass without telling you,” he said as he got up from his chair and rounded the corner of his desk.  
He say on the desk directly in front of me and leaned forward.  
“Please say something,” he said with a pleading look on his face.   
“Of course I’ve noticed you looking at me,” I finally say. “You practically undress me everytime we make eye contact.”  
Now that I had mustered up the courage to speak, I couldn’t stop myself.  
“Do you know how many times I left class and ran to my car and played with myself while I drove home fantasizing about your hands on me?” I said.  
I got up from the chair and stepped in between his long legs.   
“I’ve had every single kind of dirty fantasy about you over the last few months,” I said as I ran my hands up over his thighs.  
His breath caught as my fingertips grazed over the growing bulge in his pants.  
“I’ve thought about coming to class in a plaid skirt and seeing if that would push you over the edge,” I said as I turned and rubbed my ass against his crotch. “Dropping something and bending over in front of you.”   
I bent at the waist and wiggled my hips, my skirt pulling up to show the bottom of my lace panties. His hands flew to my hips and gripped them as he slid off the edge of the desk with a groan. Pressing his cock against my ass, he reached down and pulled my skirt up around my hips, exposing my lace-clad ass to his view.  
“Jesus,” I heard him mutter under his breath as his hands slid off of my hips and gripped my ass cheeks.  
Dropping to his knees, he pulled my panties down and off before burying his face between my legs to taste the wetness that had gathered there. My legs locked and I gripped the arms of the chair as he dipped a finger inside of me and continued lapping at my pussy. I felt myself getting close and reached between my legs with one hand to rub my clit.  
“I’m going to come,” I said to him as his long fingers and tongue continued bringing me to orgasm. “Don’t stop.”  
He pulled away from me when I said this and I let out a puff of air, exasperated at the interruption. This didn’t last long as he turned over and leaned his head against the seat of the chair, still between my legs.  
“Come on my face,” he said before pulling me down on top of him. “I want you to ride my tongue.”  
My body shuddered at his words as I lower my pussy onto his eager mouth. He wrapped his forearms around my thighs, big hands splayed out, holding me in place as his tongue dipped in and out of my body. I grabbed the arm of the chair with one hand and the back with the other as my orgasm rocked my body.  
“Jesus,” I groaned. “I’m coming.”  
His tongue lapped eagerly at my body as he pulled me tighter against his face. The sight of his blue eyes peering out from between my legs and his curls crazy on his head made me laugh out loud. This certainly wasn’t what I was expecting when I’d been called to his office today.  
“Laughing isn’t usually the response that I hope to achieve after giving a woman an orgasm,” he said sternly as he extricated himself from between my legs.  
“What is the usual response, Professor?” I said as I got to my feet. “Do most women drop to their knees and worship at that magnificent cock?”  
Dropping to my knees in front of him, I ran my nails up over the bulge in his pants before taking his belt in my hands and slowly starting to undo it. Looking up at him, I licked my lips once and met his eyes before pulling his pants open. His cock was uncovered and stood hard against his stomach, almost reaching his belly button.   
“Oh my, Professor,” I said as I pulled his pants down to his knees. “If women did drop to their knees and worship at your cock, I wouldn’t blame them in the least.”  
Just as I was about to take him in my mouth, there was a knock at the door. I stood quickly and pulled my skirt down from around my waist as I heard a voice from the other side of the door.  
“Professor, are you in there? I need help with this thesis statement, please. I’m desperate.”  
Followed by another knock on the door.  
“I should go,” I stammered, the realization of what had just happened with my professor hitting me like a ton of bricks.  
I grabbed my bag and headed for the door as he pulled his pants up and tucked his still hard cock back in his pants and zipper up.  
“Wait, please,” he started as I opened the door and rushed past the frazzled looking student standing outside of it.  
I hurried down the hall toward the exit followed by his shouts for me to wait without looking back. Fuck, I thought as I pushed through the door and the cool outside air hit me, how was I going to face him in class for the next six weeks?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since I ran out of my professor’s office. Four days since I’d basically left him with his cock out and my panties on his desk, the wetness still drying on the inside of my legs from the amazing orgasm he’d given me. Four days and countless emails asking me to talk to him. I’d ignored them all, but today I was going to have to face him. I had class with him tonight and it wasn’t worth a dip in my GPA to skip these next few weeks. I needed a good grade in this class if I was going to move on to the higher level courses. Damn him and his stupid sexy suits.  
My stomach was tied in knots all day at work. I barely ate my lunch and multiple co-workers asked if I was ok. I always replied with the same: Yes, I’m fine. Just tired. Almost the end of the semester. Lots of work. You know. They seemed to buy it.   
I stopped at home after I got out of work, changing my clothes into something more comfortable and, more importantly, something that could never be considered sexy. I pulled on a pair of old Adidas track pants and a concert tee before twisting my hair into a knot on top of my head. Throwing on a pair of running shoes, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Fuck, I felt like I was going to puke as I got into my car and backed it out of the driveway. How was I going to get through the next few weeks?  
I pulled into the parking garage and got out of my car. With a sigh, I pulled my books out and started toward the English building. I decided that I would slip quietly into the classroom and sit as far in the back as I could. Maybe if I just blended in, he’d leave me alone. I could certainly avoid him for the next year until I finished my degree. Then I could forget it ever happened. Even though it was good. My stomach flip flopped at the thought of his curls between my legs. God damn it.  
I slipped in through the door, not looking at the front of the room. Grabbing a seat all the way in the back, I slouched down as far as I could. Venturing a glance, I looked toward the podium at the front of the room, but he wasn’t there yet. I relaxed in my seat. Maybe he wouldn’t show up today. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with this either and he’d send a TA to conduct class today. That would be amazing.   
Just then he came breezing into the room, a smile on his face, his arms full of books. And fuck if he wasn’t wearing the sexiest thing I’d ever seen. Why did he have to pick today to wear fucking jeans? Not just any jeans. Faded jeans that fit his tight ass perfectly. Cuffs rolled up and boots. Really? Fucking boots. And was that a bulge in the front of them? It sure fucking was. I knew what kind of monster that he was hiding under there. God damn him. Also, a fucking waistcoat and white shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his perfect forearms. What an asshole. He knew exactly what he was doing and apparently decided to take the exact opposite route that I had.  
He reached the podium and set down his books. Pulling his glasses out of his pocket, his blue eyes scanned the room until they reached mine. My breath caught as he held my gaze for a moment and winked before moving around the room again. He clearly wasn’t going to let me get away from him without at least talking about what happened between us. Fuck.   
“Ok everyone,” he said, his long fingers gripping the edges of the podium. “Little change in the lecture plans for today.”  
The class murmured and looked at each other in bewilderment. He hadn’t changed the syllabus once all semester. This couldn’t be good for me, I thought. I all but had my suspicions confirmed when his eyes met mine again before going on. What the fuck was he going to do?  
“Over the weekend I started thinking about Twelfth Night. It is one of my favorite of the Bard’s plays and I hadn’t given it a read in quite awhile. So I thought maybe we could have a discussion about it. I know it wasn’t assigned reading for the class but there is a few quotes that follow a theme throughout the play. Let’s see if you can spot it.”  
I sat there staring at him with my mouth hanging open. Was he really doing this? To what end? Clearly I was going to be the only one in the class to see the connection between he and I and the storyline of unrequited love. I steadied myself for whatever might come out of his mouth next.   
“If music be the food of love, play on,  
Give me excess of it that, surfeiting,   
The appetite may sicken and so die.” 

He read and then looked up from the book open in front of him. His eyes met mine once again and I knew that he was doing this to torture or tease me, I wasn’t sure which yet.   
“Can anyone tell me what they think that means?” he asked his eyes roaming around the room at his bewildered students. “Anyone?”  
The students looked back at him with blank looks on their faces. I didn’t blame them. I’d be in the same boat if I didn’t know the situation. I felt bad for them and I started to get angry at him for bringing our situation to the classroom. How dare he? I raised my hand.  
He looked at me slightly shocked.   
“Heidi,” he said quietly. “You think you know what it means?”   
“I do,” I said, my head held high. “Shakespeare opens the play with this quote to establish love as something unwanted, something that comes upon people unexpectedly and that can’t be avoided.”  
He stared back at me before he answered.   
“Exactly,” he finally said with a tight smile. “Why do you think that is?”  
“He is posing a question to the reader,” I answered confidently. “The question of whether romantic love has more to do with the reality of the person who is loved or with the lover’s own imagination.”  
I stared back at him, challenging him to contradict what I had to say. He wanted to play, I was willing to play.  
“Quite right,” he managed with that same tight smile again. “And what do you think?”  
I was ready for him again. There was no way that I was going to let him get away with this, especially in front of the entire class, all of which were looking back and forth between the two of us like they were watching watching some bizarre tennis match.   
“I think it’s bullshit,” I said, standing and grabbing my stuff. “It’s all bullshit. People want situations to work because they like the idea of them. Most of these ideas are ridiculous.”  
I started toward the door and heard him calling to me. I ignored him and pushed the door open and started down the hallway. I knew he wasn’t going to let it go and I hurried hoping to put some distance between us before he inevitably reached me and we had to talk, but his legs were so much longer than mine. He caught up to me just as I was opening the door to the staircase. I slipped through it and he followed, closing the door behind him and grasping at my arm.   
“Heidi, please,” he started to say before I cut him off.  
“Don’t you Heidi please me,” I said pulling away from him. “What the fuck was that all about? Really Twelfth Night? And you wanting to fuck me doesn’t mean it’s love, Professor.”  
I stood and glared at him angrily, my arms crossed over my chest. I saw a blush creep into his cheeks as his shoulder slumped.  
“It’s not just that I want to fuck you,” he finally said. “And all that wasn’t bullshit.”  
He raised his eyes and met mine.   
“You are absolutely gorgeous, yes,” he said reaching out and taking my hand. “Even in this outfit. Did you think that this would stop me from wanting you? But it’s not just that. You are brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. You know that all that back there did nothing to dissuade me from pursuing you, right? If anything, it made it worse.”   
I looked at him and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start.   
“How could it possibly work between us?” I asked finally, the anger from his little show dissipating. “I’m an undergrad and here you are with a PhD. Even if I wasn’t a student, which I’m sure is all kinds of frowned upon, how would it work?”  
“It is all kinds of frowned upon,” he said with a grin. “If you decide that it’s something that you want to move forward with, we are going to have to keep it under wraps for a bit. Just until we see what comes of it and then we can make a decision on what we want to do, deal?”  
I looked at him, my head tilted slightly to the side as he stared intently at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed. I really had no option. I knew what I needed to do.  
“Okay,” I said finally, giving in to the inevitable. “How is this even going to work though?”  
A huge smile breaks across his face as he pulls me in for a hug, but realizing where we are, he releases me quickly glancing around.  
“Wonderful!” he exclaims and claps his hand together. “How about you come over for dinner tonight, then? We can figure out how we are going to go about this.”  
“Sure,” I answer. “I’ll just need your address, Professor.”  
“If we are going to do this, I’m going to have to insist that you call me Tom,” he said as he pulled his phone out. “Now I’m going to need your number so I can text you the details. Is 7 ok?”  
“Perfect,” I answered, already thinking about what I was going to wear. “I can’t wait.”  
This man had no idea what he was in for tonight.


End file.
